onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Rosinante
Marines | occupation = Pirate Elite Officer; World Noble (former); Commander | jva = | alias = | dfbackcolor = E5B2FF | dftextcolor = E50066 | dfname = Nagi Nagi no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Null; silence | dftype = Paramecia }} Donquixote Rosinante, being the second person to carry the codename Corazon, was formerly a World Noble of the Donquixote Family descent, as the second son of Donquixote Homing. After his family lost their their status as Celestial Dragons and became pariahs, Rosinante became an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, serving under his older biological brother, Donquixote Doflamingo. The truth, however, was that he was a Marine Commander, working undercover in order to stop Doflamingo. Appearance Rosinante was a tall man, as a 10-year old Trafalgar Law was not able to reach his waist. He was seen wearing a dark red hood from which two heart-like shapes hang from, a pair of beige jeans, a dark purple feather mantle much like his brother and a white shirt with pink hearts printed all over it. He also wears mismatched shoes. His blond hair was longer than his brother's as it came close to his eyes. Rosinante had tattoos (or makeup) over his eyes and mouth. He was also seen wearing sunglasses. During his childhood, Rosinante had his hair in an unkempt fashion, covering his eyes. Prior to leaving Mariejois, he wore the typical garb of the Celestial Dragons, though his hair was not long enough to be permed the same style as his older compatriots. After leaving, his wardrobe consisted of simple yet fine clothes with a frilled cravat that became very ragged due to the uneasy lifestyle he had to endure. Suffering from torture at the hands of the locals who hated the Celestial Dragons, as well as other battles, left scars and stitches all over his body. Gallery Personality When Trafalgar Law first met with Rosinante, Rosinante was noted for hating kids, especially when Baby 5 and Buffalo played practical jokes on him, such as making him slip upon passing through the doorway or feeding him scalding tea that burned his tongue, resulting in his abusive behavior towards them. In fact, the first thing that Rosinante did to Law was to grab him and throw him out the window. This was actually part of an act, however, as it was his duty as a Marine to dissuade children from joining the crew, which he failed with Baby 5, Buffalo and Law. Despite his outward behavior of a violent man who dislikes children, he has genuinely inherited his father's kindness, believing that his elder brother is a monster born evil, and only acted crude to children in the hopes of driving them away from following Doflamingo. He cared deeply for his birth family as he wept for his mother's death and cried when his brother was shot with an arrow. From his kindness he saw it his duty to stop his brother's madness, a sense of justice that led him to join the Marines as an undercover. Because of this, Rosinante was shown to be forgiving since he did not hold any grudge against Law for stabbing him in the back and even kept quiet about his transgression. When Law revealed his true name, he showed genuine concern and worry, even warning him about the danger that he was in. He went as far as to go out of his way with both his brother and the Marines to take Law throughout the Grand Line to find a doctor to cure the boy's disease, and flew into violent rages whenever the doctors cave into prejudice on their incorrect belief that Law was a walking contagious disease who survived the extermination of Flevance. He was shown to be incapable of speech due to a prior accident and, according to Diamante, is unintelligent and cannot concentrate. However, this was merely a façade and he was fully capable of speaking, as well as perfectly intelligent, playing on how the others perceive him. Upon hearing Law's full name, knowing the importance of the initial "D.", he was forced to break his silence, showing more perception than what his comrades believed. Although his mutism and dislike for children were mere acts to hide his true self, the one attribute that was genuine was his clumsiness, easily falling for Baby and Buffalo's pranks, and constantly tripping himself. He was also seen smoking, though due to his clumsiness, he accidentally set his own cowl aflame every time he tried to light a cigarette. Relationships Parents Rosinante did love his parents very much, referring to them as kind, and was rather shocked that his elder brother would come from such generous people. He wept at his mother's bed when she died from illness due to the deplorable household. Crew In relation to the Donquixote Pirates, Rosinante did not see them as comrades, so he had no problem hiding his true nature from them. He was, however, concerned with the children in the crew, going as far as beating them in an attempt to scare them off as he could not compromise his true identity by speaking to them. Donquixote Doflamingo Rosinante is the biological younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, and was an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates. Doflamingo once considered Rosinante to be his precious little brother and was protective of him, saying that he would personally kill anyone who dared harm even a single hair on his body. As with his father and the rest of the Elite Officers, Rosinante refers to his brother as "Doffy". Meanwhile, Rosinante saw his older brother in a completely different manner, referring to him as a "monster" and "not human", and showing disbelief that his mother and father could have given birth to someone such as him. Rosinante claims that Doflamingo was born evil, and that his true nature is only known by him and the other Elite Officers. As Doflamingo's younger brother, he felt that it was his goal to stop Doflamingo's madness, going as far as deceiving him by pretending to be a member of his crew and lying about being mute. In spite of the fact that they were blood brothers, Doflamingo murdered Rosinante for reasons yet to be explained. Trafalgar D. Water Law Rosinante's relationship with Trafalgar D. Water Law did not start out amiably. During their first meeting, Rosinante seized the young boy by his head and threw him out of a window, due to his dislike for children. In turn, Law had a negative first impression of Rosinante when he fell for Baby 5 and Buffalo's childish pranks so easily and accidentally set himself on fire. Law also swore to kill him for his transgression. This only worsened when Law felt that Rosinante had no right to live because of his clumsiness when his (Law's) own family and friends all died, going as far as to stab the officer from behind. However, Rosinante did not report this in, and simply told Doflamingo that an enemy injured him instead. Upon hearing Law's full name, he immediately broke his silence and told the child the danger he would be in if he remained close to Doflamingo. He then went as far as to kidnap him in order to find a hospital that could help him with his Amber Lead Syndrome, only to be demonized for being "contagious", resulting in Rosinante to attack the doctors and burn down the hospitals. Some time later, he lamented Law's tragedy, as he too knows what it is like to lose family. Law eventually saw Rosinante as the person he cherished the most, with Rosinante even saving his life before. Because of this, when Rosinante was killed by Doflamingo, Law swore revenge at all costs. Law referred Rosinante as . Diamante Diamante considers Rosinante as an unintelligent man who cannot concentrate, and does not hide his opinions, as he bluntly stated his opinions in front of Rosinante. However, he recognizes his talents and respects him as Doflamingo's brother. Baby 5 and Buffalo As children, the pair always pulled their share of practical pranks on Rosinante, tripping him upon walking through a doorway and giving him boiling tea that scalded his tongue, which they found very amusing. Corazon, in return, physically abused them, which gave the impression he hated the kids, but was, in fact, trying to scare them away from Doflamingo, showing that he was concerned for their well-being. His attempts were futile though as both Baby 5 and Buffalo remained with the crew to this very day. As with Law, they refer to him as "Cora-san". Marines Rosinante is well respected within the Marines having earned the rank of Commander and reporting directly to Admiral Sengoku himself. Sengoku Rosinante appeared to be highly trusted by Sengoku to monitor the Donquixote Pirates' activities in the black market and keeping the numbers from expanding by recruiting children. Abilities and Powers Being born in the Donquixote Family, Rosinante was a World Noble, thus granting him political rights and privileges to do almost anything he pleased, as well as near limitless wealth and the ability to summon a Marine Admiral to strike down anyone who offended him. When his father forfeited the status of a World Noble for the family, he lost such privileges. As a former Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, occupying the Heart seat, Rosinante was undoubtedly a powerful fighter to attain such a rank. He was second-in-command of the many other officers and soldiers of the crew, alongside the other Elite Officers, and just under Doflamingo himself. His body has scars and stitches riddled over, showing great endurance and durability from withstanding the torture from angry civilians even as a child, and simply sat unflinching for a while after being stabbed deep in the back by Law before tending to the wound later that day. As a Marine Commander he has command over all lower ranking soldiers, but he may have more authority as he is a double agent that reports directly to an Admiral. Rosinante was noted to be unintelligent and lacking in concentration as well as being very clumsy as he fell for both of Buffalo and Baby 5's pranks and setting his own cape on fire while trying to light a cigarette. However, Diamante stated he was nevertheless talented enough to become an officer, possibly due to his lineage. As with his mutism, it was an act that shows his power of deception, as Rosinante is actually intelligent to deceive his crew on by hiding his true self and Devil Fruit powers in order to spy on them, as well as being aware that anyone with the D initial should not be anywhere near Doflamingo. Devil Fruit Rosinante ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi, that granted him the power to create an invisible soundproof field. Anyone inside the field cannot hear the sounds from the outside and vice versa. With this power he could deceive Doflamingo to make him think he was mute, since no one in the Donquixote Pirates knew that he had this ability. The use of this power gave him great advantage on his job of a Marine informant. History Past Rosinante was born as the second son of Donquixote Homing, a member of the World Noble family Donquixote, after the firstborn Donquixote Doflamingo. While they were children, the brothers lost their status as World Nobles when their modestly idealistic father abandoned Mariejois in order to live a normal life amongst the commoners. After they moved to an unknown northern country, the citizens learned that the Donquixote Family were no longer World Nobles. They subsequently persecuted the family for all the misery the World Nobles had inflicted onto them and their loved ones. The enraged citizens burned down their manor and forced them to flee. Rosinante and his family then lived in a rundown shack in a junkyard. While living in poverty, their mother died from an illness and Rosinante cried at her deathbed. The remaining three were eventually captured by locals and tortured. Although the three survived, Doflamingo lost his patience on such a hellish life and killed his father two years later. When they returned to Mariejois with their father's head, the two surviving brothers were denied re-entrance for being a "family of traitors", so they became pirates who specialize in the black market trade, with Doflamingo (using the codename "Joker") as the captain and Rosinante (succeeding the codename and position of "Corazon" from Vergo) serving as the second-in-command and an Elite Officer alongside Trébol, Pica, Diamante, and Vergo. Corazon suffered an incident that seemingly rendered him unwilling to speak. However, Rosinante saw Doflamingo was a monster, and felt it his duty as the younger brother to stop him, and thus enlisted as a Marine, becoming a Commander and reporting to Admiral Sengoku as an informant; his allegedly mutism was also an act, as he is fully capable of speaking. Sixteen years ago, in North Blue at the port town of Spider Miles, Corazon met Trafalgar Law for the first time and the first thing he did was throw him out the window as Diamante stated he hated kids, probably because of the pranks Baby 5 and Buffalo were pulling on him. Law survived the fall and was shocked at Corazon's eccentric behavior, as Corazon was on fire after accidentally setting his feathery mantle ablaze while lighting a cigarette. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, Corazon was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family". Even though Law furiously stated outright that he was unafraid of death and swore revenge, disregarding Doflamingo's warning of the blood law, Corazon remained undeterred by Law's threat. Later on while most of the crew was out on a raid, Law stabbed Corazon in the back while the man was reading a newspaper, a transgression witnessed by Buffalo. Corazon, however, did not report the incident to Doflamingo, instead claiming that he was attacked by an enemy; Buffalo's own silence regarding the incident was due to Law bribing him with ice cream. Over the next two years, Law grew to belong in the Donquixote Family, and presumably developed good relations with Corazon. A year before Law was due to die, Corazon overheard Law telling Buffalo and Baby 5 his real name, Trafalgar D. Water Law. He immediately dragged Law away from them and later revealed that he was capable of speech. He warned Law that he should run away from Doflamingo, saying that he should not be anywhere near him. He and Law then spoke in private. Corazon revealed that he was never mute and created a soundproof barrier to prevent others from hearing their conversation. He also revealed that his goal all along was to stop Doflamingo's madness. He did not want Law to became a monster like his brother so he once again asked Law to leave the crew. Law refused to do so and Corazon explained to him about the secret name "D" and asked Law to go find a cure for his illness. Instead, Law stated that he would reveal Corazon's secrets to Doflamingo. Corazon tried to stop Law with a kick, but Law managed to trip him and he fell into a garbage bin. Corazon later returned to Doflamingo, expecting doom, but Law decided to keep their conversation secret to repay Corazon for not telling Doflamingo about his transgression. Corazon later took Law with him to find a cure for the Amber Lead Syndrome. He then contacted Sengoku, informing him that he was putting his secret mission on hold. In an attempt to help Law, Corazon took Law to various hospitals, but everyone they met treated Law with spite and refused to treat him. Six months later, Corazon lamented on his inability to help Law. He revealed that he felt pity for Law and that he understood Law's suffering during the time he stabbed him. At some point afterward, Corazon became better acquainted with Law and even saved the child's life. In turn, Law looked up to him greatly. Thirteen years ago, he was killed by Doflamingo in an incident that has yet to be explained, with Law swearing to avenge him by destroying Doflamingo. Legacy Doflamingo had reserved the now vacant Heart seat for Law, who he saw as a brother, to succeed. However, as Law could not forgive Doflamingo for Rosinante's murder, he defected and the seat remains vacant. Law went to great lengths to avenge Rosinante, even by forming an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and using them until he no longer needed them, and plotted to pit Doflamingo against Kaido in the hopes the Yonko would kill him. Trivia * Rocinante was the name of the horse of Don Quixote, protagonist of "El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha" from Spanish writer Cervantes. This fits the Donquixote motif that their last name has. The word Rocinante in Spanish comes from Rocín, which means low-quality horse. The horse Rocinante is very clumsy, similar to the character. * Corazón is the Spanish word for "heart", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's top executive officers. * His mouth tattoo (or make-up) resembles the one sported by the Joker from DC Comics in The Dark Knight movies, which is also the alias of his brother. * The tattoo under his right eye resembles that of Alex from the 1971 film A Clockwork Orange. * Doflamingo mentions that had Law not betrayed the Donquixote Pirates, he would be the . This suggests that "Corazon" (and the other three Elite Officers) are alias or titles, as opposed to their birth names, especially since Corazon's real name is Rosinante. Rosinante's predecessor as Corazon was Vergo. References Site Navigation ru:Коразон ca:Corazón fr:Don Quichotte Kora it:Don Quijote Ronzinante Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Marine Commanders Category:Donquixote Family Category:World Nobles Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction